undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 7
She was here again, the place she didnt ever want to be again but she knew it made sense, this place should be a gold mine...it was evacuated very early due to them monsters. Being the deadist city in the world people tended to stay away from it, but of coarse, Will had to be a smart one and decide that the city was their best option of getting supplies. Staring at the sign that read Welcome To Charleston, Natasha was trying to decide whether she was crazy or just stupid for going here while Will came up from behind her. "ya know, I never thought signs were so interesting" he stated causing Natasha to smile and playfully bump him on the shoulder before walking away heading towards the truck leaving Will to look over the city... ---- A little bit later the two were looking down at a map of the city trying to decide what route to take but Natasha had already decided to just go with whatever he decided, he was the better survivalist and as if on cue Will spoke up. "I reckon we should just go in, stay to the outer city and see what the situation is like" Will stated looking up at her and Natasha nodded. "yeh sure, you know what your doing" she responded causing Will to look confused for a second but eventually he just shrugged and got up from his leaning position on the truck to go wrap the map up before shoving it in the glove compartment and searching through his weapons for something. "you think we'll find anymore survivors in the city?" Natasha asked out loud staring at said city while Will paused for a second before shrugging and continuing. "not sure, there may be some people out there as crazy as me" Will joked causing Natasha to smile before turning to look at him. "what you looking for?" Natasha asked him and he responded by turning around and showing her a hunting knife. "this" Will responded before getting out of the truck and closing the door while holding the knife out to Natasha who took it but remmained confused. "if we get seperated, you're gonna want something other than a gun" Will answered her unspoken question and Natasha nodded in response before sliding the knife into his belt. "Now come on" Will continued offering his arm in a joking gentlemanly manner resulting with them both laughing. ---- Walking through the outer city, the pair could instantly tell something was wrong, what was wrong was the fact there was no zombies....not even half of one as they walked further and further in and they both thought the same thing as they shared a glance, if this was the deadist city in the world...where was all the dead? However before either of them could ask the question out loud there was a loud gunshot from the distance and the pair instantly went on high alert resulting with Will already speeding ahead to check it out leaving Natasha to run after him. Keeping an eye out in every direction, Will quickly and quietly loaded his crossbow as he moved forward feeling Natasha's presense behind him. "I thought we wasn't going to go further into the city?" Natasha asked him with a worried tone looking around before turning to Will as he finished loading his crossbow. "I never did follow the rules" Will responded before aiming his crossbow as they rounded a corner, however the sight before them was more worse than they thought. Infront of them was what looked like the whole population in the city turned to zombies as they tried to claw their way up a vehicle to get something and as Will looked closer he saw that what they were trying to get was two survivors, a male and a female who looked in their teens. "well, I guess we know where all the dead went...." Will said out loud turning to Natasha who just stared at the zombies in shock. ---- After taking in the situation, Will done what he was trained to do...judged the situation. Looking around he not only looked for a way they could escape easily but he also looked for a way to save the two teenagers and with quick observation he noticed that the bus they were ontop of was close to a window which he could help them through given the right materials. "stay close and follow me" Will told Natasha and before she could respond he rushed forward along the building to find the entrance door which he quickly found and even quicker kicked open before running in followed by Natasha. Turning on the flashlight at the front of his crossbow, Will scanned the area shooting a zombie in the process before walking up the stairs retrieving his arrow on the way while Natasha blocked the front door so none of the zombies from outside could follow them. Reaching the top of the stairs Will nearly ran into a zombie who had came round the corner be he made quick work of dispatching it by shoving the used arrow straight through its eye resulting in a load of blood going down his arm. "wait a go make a mess" Natasha told him with a disgusted look on her face as she looked over his arm but he just grinned and shrugged before heading forwards towards the window he was aiming to get at and soon looking out of it he realised he judged correct this would be the best window to get the teens inside. "stand back" he told Natasha before taking two steps back and then smashing the window with the butt of his crossbow creating enough noise to attract the two teens. "woah, woah dont shoot us, we're alive!!!" the male kid said in alarm putting up his hands in a defense stance causing Will to raise his eyebrow. "I can see that, why ya think i'm trying to rescue ya?" Will asked him and the two teens looked at him in shock. "r-rescue?" the girl asked shakily and Will sighed looking to Natasha with the, are they for serious? look but before she could respond the girl continued. "if you rescued us we'll take you to our group?" she offered and the pair raised eyebrows at the kids but shrugged. "you got anything over your end that we can use to get you across?" Will asked and the teens instantly looked around for something they could use. "no" the male responded and the girl shrugged and Will sighed. "alright sit tight" Will told them before moving back in the window and handing his crossbow to Natasha before looking in his pockets. "what you going to do?" Natasha asked him watching his actions but Will didnt answer as he began pulling out some rope that Natasha only just realised was around his waist "I thought that was a belt..." Natasha said out loud and Will looked up at her grinning as he finally pulled it out. "nope its rope" Will stated as he pulled out an arrow and began tieing it around the arrow before he dug the arrow deep into the wall and Natasha went wide eyeballed as she realised what he was doing. "you cant be serious? it wont HOLD!!!" she said in alarm but Will shrugged as he loaded the arrow into his crossbow and aimed at the bus. "outta way kids" he warned them and seconds after they moved he fired his crossbow and watched as the arrow went soaring through the air, resulting with it digging deep into the bus. "holyyy shit" the boy exclaimed in excitment earning a slap on the arm from his female partner. "no swearing" she told him before looking up to Will "what do we do?" she asked. "climb up it" Will stated and the two teens nodded before the girl spoke again. "will it hold?" she asked and Will shrugged. "should but its your only option" Will pointed out and the two teens nodded. "ok, we're coming up" the girl responded.... ---- Deciding the girl should go first, she had thrown up her bag which Will caught before she started climbing up, however she was scared and was constantly shaking and Will noticed she didnt have a good grip. "hey girl, whats ya name?" Will asked and she looked up at him as she continued to climb up the rope. "Faith" she responded, oh the irony Will thought before speaking. "what ya do before all this?" he asked and she smiled as she went into thought continuing to climb up the rope and Natasha gave him a bump on the shoulder to show she liked what he was doing. "I was a student, part time babysitter as well, I loved looking after kids" she said before giggling "the parents used to say I was like a little kid myself" she continued going into deeper thought about it as she got closer to Will and thats how she continued to talk before she nearly headbutted the wall if it wasnt for Will stopping her. "why hello" Will said grinning and Faith looked around in shock as him and Natasha helped her in. "I made it? I made it!!!" she exclaimed excited as Natasha led her away from the window while Will turned to the boy who was still on the bus. "ready kid?" Will asked and the boy looked at him as he went into a military gone wrong stance like he was trying to look tough as he nodded. "yes sir" he responded causing Will to shake his head but nod after "ok then, come on up" Will said gesturing to the rope and the boy eagerly began his climb. ---- Eventually, the boy who Will found out to be called Aiden got up to the window and the two teens shared a hug which was too long before blushing and seperating as Will refrained from making a gagging sound. However the reunion was short lived as a crash was heard down the stairs and when they looked down, they noticed a load of zombies had finally made it through the door. "shit" Will exclaimed grabbing the bag and his crossbow "is there any other way out?" Will asked the kids and they nodded while Faith pointed down the corridor. "see that window down there, we have a ladder which leads down to a clear alleyway and also a way to the rest of the group" Faith stated and Will nodded. "lets go then" he said beginning to move down the corridor quickly followed by Natasha and Faith, however Aiden stared at the arrow still on the bus thinking. Quickly the three reached the window and being a "gentleman" Will made Natasha and Faith go first before realising Aiden wasnt with them but before he could turn around and call for him, said boy appeared at his side holding Will's arrow. "you left this and it didnt take much to retrieve it just a little tug" Aiden exclaimed grinning like an idiot and Will took it sliding it into his crossbow. "uhhh thanks kid" Will replied and Aiden nodded saying "no problem" before he went down the ladder quickly followed by Will, just in time as zombies began flooding the upstairs..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues